


His Baekkie.

by etherealbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Dog Hybrid Park Chanyeol, Dry Humping, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, chanyeol is obsessed with baekhyun's scent, dog hybrid, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealbaek/pseuds/etherealbaek
Summary: Baekhyun is a quiet and reserved person, he likes to be left alone and unbothered. Which is why he isn't too fond of the idea of watching his friend, Kyungsoo's puppy hybrid Chanyeol over the weekend. Baekhyun certainly didn't think he'd end up on all fours for the overgrown pup.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 338





	His Baekkie.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload, i'm sorry! it's the same but with some errors fixed ♡
> 
> \- so many people liked this one the most out of all of my fics so i thought i'd reupload it, ily guys ♡

"Soo, come on you can't be serious." Baekhyun frowns as he rubs his eyes, leaning his head back against the sofa as he talks on the phone with his best friend. "I know nothing about hybrids! What they need, what they eat, what they like to do. Can't you find someone else to do it?"

Baekhyun can't think of a worse way to spend the weekend than watching Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's puppy hybrid. Every time he's gone over to his best friend's house to visit, the over grown pup is way too hyper, always wanting him to play with him or pet him. No, he's NOT watching him.

"Baekhyun, he's a hybrid not an actual dog. For the most part he can take care of himself. You don't even really need to do anything but he needs company okay? He gets lonely and he can't stay here alone, he'll tear up the house." Kyungsoo sighs, he really needs his best friend to watch Chanyeol, he doesn't have anyone else to ask.

"Oh, great! So he can come here and tear up my house instead! Lovely!" Baekhyun rolls his eyes, he doesn't want to be rude but he really really just wants a quiet, lonely weekend as usual.

"I'll pay you."

"How much?" Baekhyun squints his eyes, hating that he finds himself practically agreeing at the promise of being paid.

"$150?" Kyungsoo asks, already smiling. He knows Baekhyun will agree. "Fine. But tell that mutt to be quiet while he's at my house and not to break anything. I swear to god, Kyungsoo, you're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. You know, Chanyeol is actually really lovely? He's fun to be around and this could be good for you if you let it."

"Yeah, I doubt it. Just bring him over tomorrow, I guess. See you then."

"See you then." Kyungsoo sighs as he hangs up the phone. Baekhyun's a nice guy and a good friend but he's worried about Chanyeol, he has a soft heart and a bit of a crush on Baekhyun, he doesn't want his puppy to get hurt.

♡ ♡ ♡

Baekhyun wakes up the next day to a loud knock on the door, slowly getting up and dressed enough to be presentable to open the door. He opens it to see Kyungsoo and Chanyeol standing there. The annoying hybrid has a huge smile on his face and his tail is wagging behind his back as he looks Baekhyun up and down, already becoming a nuisance to Baekhyun's relaxing weekend.

"Come in." Baekhyun says as he moves away from the door to allow his guests inside. He leads the two of them into the living room and over to the sofa, sitting down on a chair across from them, waiting for Kyungsoo to speak.

"So, Chanyeol, you know Baekhyun and you're going to be staying with him for the weekend okay? Remember what we talked about at home? I want you to be on your best behavior while you're here and be the good puppy I know you can be, yeah?" Kyungsoo turns to the hybrid, still a sparkling, huge smile on the pup's face, overly excited at the idea of staying with Baekhyun for the weekend. Chanyeol aggressively shakes his head yes, tail wagging even faster now. Baekhyun can't help but sigh, this puppy is already annoying.

"Well, I'll be on my way then! Call me if you need anything Baekhyun and please be nice." Kyungsoo whispers the last part, hugging his best friend goodbye before going over to Chanyeol to do the same.

After Kyungsoo leaves, the room is too quiet, awkwardness filling the air. Baekhyun doesn't know how to approach the hybrid, wondering if Chanyeol is feeling the same way.

"So, I'm gonna make myself some dinner. Do I need to cook you something special or?"

"No! It's fine, just whatever you're having I can eat too!" Chanyeol's over excited, just Baekhyun asking him a simple question has his tail wagging at lightning speed. "Can I help you, though? Sometimes Soo lets me help him in the kitchen!"

"Uh, okay sure." Baekhyun would rather do it all alone but he guesses it can't hurt to have a little help with the cooking.

They make their way to the kitchen, Chanyeol trailing along after Baekhyun like the puppy he is, excited just at the little bit of attention he's already getting from the small human.

"So, I'll just have you cut up some of these vegetables okay? But be careful, I'm not in the mood to clean up any mess." Baekhyun says as he walks to the drawer with the knives, getting one for Chanyeol and getting all the vegetables they need for their dish as well.

As Baekhyun lays out everything Chanyeol will need he can feel the puppy's stare on the side of his face, eyes scanning his profile like he's memorizing every small detail.

"You smell really really good! Kinda like strawberries!" Chanyeol giggles. 

"Uhm okay, thanks I guess?" Baekhyun can feel his cheeks heating up. Why the hell is he embarrassed about being complimented by this overgrown dog?

"Can I smell your neck?"

"Uh what?"

"Sorry I just- it lets me smell you even better and Soo sometimes lets me do it so I thought I'd ask, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" Chanyeol turns his gaze to the floor as he clasps his hands together, tail now limp behind his back and ears pressed flat to his head.

𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘱𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮, Baekhyun thinks, regret starting to sink in.

"No, uhm it's fine, just be quick yeah?" Chanyeol let's out a little bark, tail wagging furiously now, ears perked up and pointing to the ceiling. He moves to Baekhyun's side, his chest pressing against the shorter's shoulder as he dips his head down to smell Baekhyun's scent. He moves his nose across the human's neck, dragging it from just under his jaw down to the bottom of his neck where Baekhyun's deep collar bones sit.

"I knew you'd smell good! It's even better like this!" Chanyeol breathes in heavily, small little sniffs inhaling Baekhyun's delicious scent.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, starting to feel a bit weird just standing in the kitchen with a puppy hybrid smelling his neck but it also feels kind of good. Chanyeol's body is pressed against his side and he can feel the heat radiating from his large form. It doesn't take long before Baekhyun feels it. Chanyeol's hands have wrapped around his body, holding him still. He can feel the puppy's large cock pressed up against his hip bone, humping against him like he's trying to get himself off. 

"C-chanyeol what are you doing?" Baekhyun whispers, not even telling Chanyeol to stop or pushing him away.

"Please don't make me stop, Baekhyun! It-it's not my fault, it's your scent and I can't help it! Please just let me, please please!" Chanyeol whines, still grinding his pelvis into Baekhyun's hip, voice sounding so desperate Baekhyun wouldn't be surprised if the pup was already close to orgasm.

"J-just hurry up okay? And don't think that this means anything alright? I'm just being nice." Baekhyun huffs unconvincingly, it's a good thing Chanyeol is completely oblivious. Baekhyun doesn't expect chanyeol to move behind him though, warmth leaving his hip and now being pressed against his back and ass instead. 

"Oh fuck, Chanyeol this isn't what I meant- I-" Baekhyun's sentence gets cut off as Chanyeol humps hard against his ass causing him to fall forward, hands against the kitchen counter. Chanyeol's hands are just to the side of Baekhyun's own, his face pressed into the human's back, inhaling his strawberry sweet scent as he dry fucks him from behind.

"Feels so good Baekkie! Mmph!" Chanyeol moans out loud as he thrusts against the plump ass. Baekhyun has his eyes on the floor, cock starting to harden at the feeling of Chanyeol using his body to get himself off. He's so ashamed, so embarrassed... he can feel his hole clenching over and over, wanting to be stuffed full of the puppy's big cock. "Wish I could smell you everywhere, Baekhyun." Chanyeol whines, hips moving sloppily now as he gets closer and closer to release. His hand wraps around Baekhyun's hip, holding him completely still as he thrusts even harder, knocking Baekhyun flat to his chest on the kitchen counter. "W-wanna smell your cock and hole, Baekkie! Fuck- I'm so close, can I cum? Please let me cum!"

"Oh fuck" Baekhyun grunts, the puppy's words making his cock begin to leak, his mind filling with the picture of Chanyeol smelling him in his most private places. "G-go ahead Chanyeol, you can cum puppy." 

Chanyeol groans loud and deep, jaw open wide and tongue hanging from his mouth as he cums hard in his pants. He humps Baekhyun until he can feel his cock begin to soften, wrapping his arms around the shorter's tummy and moving one hand under his shirt, rubbing over Baekhyun's soft skin.

"T-thanks Baekhyun. I'm sorry I lost control, you just drive me crazy, I can't help it!" Chanyeol pouts, looking into Baekhyun's eyes as the shorter turns around to face the pup, cock straining against the zipper of his jeans. 

"No- ahh it's fine. I'm just gonna go to bed now though, okay? Find whatever food you can, just eat what you want for dinner." Before Chanyeol can say anything Baekhyun is gone, leaving him there all alone feeling cold as tears start to form in his eyes. 

♡ ♡ ♡

Baekhyun lays on his back against his bed, trying to will his aching cock to go down so he can think clearly. Right now all he can think of is that dumb mutt filling his hole and maybe sucking his cock with his puppy tongue. OK NO. This is too much, they've done enough already and Kyungsoo is going to fucking kill him if he finds out.

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬! Baekhyun thinks. How did he manage to actually fuck up this bad. 

No okay, it's fine. He'll just ignore Chanyeol for the rest of the weekend and everything will be okay? They can just forget anything ever happened.

But Baekhyun can't forget it, he can't forget how big Chanyeol's cock felt under his jeans and against his ass or- or the fact that he said he wanted to smell his cock and hole. 

𝘖𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺? 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘦𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘍𝘐𝘕𝘌, Baekhyun thinks to himself, slowly rising off the bed and heading to the shower, making sure not to run into Chanyeol on the way there.

The shower does help clear his head a bit and now that his hard cock isn't clouding his mind anymore he's actually less worried. Chanyeol got what he needed and now he's sure the hybrid will be back to normal and leave him alone the rest of the weekend.

Baekhyun is wrong. 

He opens the door to his bedroom, already dressed in pajamas and ready to scroll through his phone before falling asleep. Except when Baekhyun looks up he's met with a sight that sets his entire body on fire.

Chanyeol's bottom half is naked, top half still covered by his oversized baby blue sweater. He's laying in Baekhyun's bed with his cock in his hand, jerking off furiously while one of Baekhyun's dirty shirts is in his other hand pressing it to his face and inhaling deeply.

"Fuck, you've got to be kidding me." Baekhyun whispers as he stares at the huge cock going in and out Chanyeol's fist. His mouth is starting to water at the sight of the precum glistening at the tip.

Chanyeol's tail is moving back and forth, happy to be surrounded by Baekhyun's scent as he jerks off, staring right into the human's eyes with no embarrassment to be seen.

"Please Baekkie, come closer! I know you like it, I saw how hard you were when you left the kitchen! Please!" Chanyeol's hips are lifting off the bed, trying his best to chase his release but he's already came once and it's clear this isn't enough to push him over the edge.

Baekhyun can't resist anymore, not when Chanyeol is begging and when his cock looks that good. The puppy looks so cute in just a big sweater, the sleeves that he's rolled up threatening to fall down and cover his hands. Baekhyun makes his way to the bed, slowly climbing on top to join the puppy, crawling in between his legs. He places his hands on either side of Chanyeol's hips, the taller's hand letting go of Baekhyun's dirty shirt he'd been holding and circling around the smaller's wrist instead to keep him in place. 

"How many times do you think this dumb cock can cum, puppy?" Baekhyun leans down to press his tongue into the slit of Chanyeol's cock, the musk of the dried cum in Chanyeol's pubes from earlier overwhelming his senses. He guesses Chanyeol isn't the only one who's obsessing about scent today.

"I- I don't know I've- I've always taken care of things on my own but a few I guess? Fuck-"

Baekhyun sucks lightly on the head, staring up into the pup's eyes as his tongue caresses the underside. "Cock like this and you've never even properly used it? Shame." Baekhyun says as he takes the cock in one hand to slap it on his tongue, moaning at the act himself, feeling so incredibly turned on he can feel his cock already throbbing against his pajama bottoms. "If it wasn't for your cock being stupidly fucking big I could have walked out of this room and ignored you but-" 

He cuts the sentence off, moving his head to engulf the entire thing, bobbing his head up and down as Chanyeol grinds his hips up towards his face. Baekhyun is sloppy, mouth dripping spit as he works the cock in and out of his mouth, saliva falling into the puppy's dark pubes. He whimpers, feeling the throbbing flesh against his tongue, wanting to feel it so badly inside his hole. 

Chanyeol can't stop whining. Baekhyun, the very same Baekhyun he's had a crush on for years is sucking his cock and he looks so good while doing it too. Chanyeol looks up, tail wagging as his eyes meet with Baekhyun's, the shorter leaving one last harsh suck on his cockhead. The hybrid cums hard, dirtying Baekhyun's tongue and lips with his seed as he grinds the tip against the human's mouth.

"Th-thank you Baekkie." Chanyeol shyly says as he slowly leans forward to hug the smaller. He presses his nose into Baekhyun's collar bones, breathing in deeply.

"You cum easily don't you puppy? It's cute." Baekhyun whispers, almost hoping Chanyeol didn't hear it but the smile he feels against his collar bones lets him know he did.

After a few moments pass, Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's hands slowly making their way down to his still clothed cock, untying his sweatpants to pull them and his boxers down in one go, leaving them hanging at his knees.

"Let me help you, Baekkie?" Chanyeol grins against Baekhyun's neck, carressing his cock as he looks up waiting for an answer. 

"Y-yeah just- this still doesn't fucking mean anything, okay?" Baekhyun moves to lay on his back, resting right in the same place Chanyeol himself had been.

"Of course not Baekkie!" Chanyeol giggles as he leans down just as Baekhyun had done earlier, cute puppy tongue lapping at the head of the human's cock.

"Oh fuck." Baekhyun grunts, throwing his head back as he grabs at the hybrid's hair, hand bumping against Chanyeol's dog ears. He softly scratches behind the pup's ears causing him to moan against his cock, vibrations shooting from tip to the base. 

"Your cock tastes so good, Baekkie! I knew it would!" Chanyeol laps at his cock from base to tip, long puppy tongue coating it in spit and whimpering against the heated flesh.

"Fuck okay you're gonna have to stop Chanyeol." Baekhyun lifts the taller's head off his cock, spit dripping from the puppy's mouth as he pants.

"Is it too much for Baekkie?" Chanyeol giggles, looking a bit smug as he leans down to sniff at Baekhyun's crotch.

"Shut up you dumb puppy." Baekhyun moves to wrap his hand around the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm. He thinks he might cum just from Chanyeol sniffing at his cock at this point; he can't remember a time where he was this aroused before.

"Fuck I can't actually smell that good Chanyeol, is this really necessary?" Baekhyun groans as he sees Chanyeol at his balls now breathing in deeply and caressing the sensitive skin with his nose.

Chanyeol starts to hump against the bed, scent overwhelming his senses and bringing his cock back to life. "You do though Baekkie! Smells like soap and still like strawberries even down here! You smell so much better than Soo does." Chanyeol can't stop giggling and Baekhyun thinks it might be his favorite sound as it makes his cock twitch.

"Can I smell your hole now Baekkie, please? I've always wanted to ever since I met you but Soo says it's rude." Chanyeol pouts, eyes questioning and huge as he waits for Baekhyun's answer.

"God, you're gonna be the death of me but fine." Baekhyun moves to flip himself over, pants still wrapped around his knees. Before he can even lift himself up onto his hands and knees he can feel large hands spreading his cheeks, exposing his hole to the cold air of the room.

"It's so pretty" Chanyeol breathes out in awe against the skin of his ass, hot breath fanning over his hole as he begins to pant. His tail is wagging furiously, hitting the back of Baekhyun's calves. "Smells just as good here! I knew it would! I always think about it when I touch myself at home, your hole around my cock- hmmph." Chanyeol's humping against the bed again, making it rock and squeak a bit as he speaks against Baekhyun's entrance, nose smelling his scent like it's the most delicious thing.

Baekhyun whines at the puppy's words, his entire body on fire. He's a little embarrassed by the situation but mostly turned on. He wants that too, he wants chanyeol's big cock stretching open his hole and filling him with cum, he wants his hole to gape by the time the puppy has his way with him.

"Go on, baby. Lick Baekkie's hole- fuck."

Chanyeol mewls at the petname, loving how the word 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 sounds coming out of Baekhyun's lips. He finally licks at Baekhyun's entrance, whines coming from the back of his throat as the human's taste hits his tongue. Chanyeol licks sloppily against the hole, spit soaking the human's ass and balls. His big hands spread Baekhyun's cheeks wide open, puppy tongue now circling around the puckered skin before dipping his tongue in just the tiniest amount.

"Fuck that's it baby. Fuck Baekkie with your tongue okay puppy?" Baekhyun grinds his ass back into Chanyeol's face trying to get his tongue inside, lifting his hips off the bed as best as he can. Chanyeol sticks his tongue inside, holding Baekhyun by the hips as he moves it in and out. His long puppy tongue reaches so far inside of Baekhyun causing the smaller to let out a high pitched scream, feeling the warm muscle filling up his hole and caressing his soft, sensitive walls.

Chanyeol fucks him with his long, thick tongue for what feels like an eternity. Baekhyun's cock is leaking against the bed, trapped between his body and the sheets. By the time Chanyeol pulls away and removes his tongue his ass is slightly gaping, the thick tongue stretching it just enough for Baekhyun to be able to take his cock with only a slight sting.

"Can't wait anymore Baekkie." Chanyeol whines as he moves his nose up Baekhyun's ass, trailing it up the smaller's back until he reaches his neck. "Can I make love to you now, Baekkie? Please?"

Chanyeol grinds against his ass, cock leaking precum onto his skin. His tail is swishing against the back of Baekhyun's thighs, tickling a bit and making him shiver. 

"Go ahead baby, fuck me please. Fuck me hard, Chanyeol." Baekhyun is desperate as he let's out a huff of breath, knowing this isn't going to last long for either of them. He already feels far too close to the edge already.

Chanyeol eases his cock slowly into Baekhyun's entrance, it's a tight fit without having used any fingers to stretch him but his thick, long tongue was enough. Baekhyun loves the stretch, he loves the burn following after the big cock easing its way into his hole. He can feel tears forming in his eyes and it's getting hard to breathe, arousal almost painful at this point.

"So tight Baekkie, fuck." Chanyeol braces himself against the mattress, hands placed on either side of Baekhyun's head as he pounds his cock in and out of the tight, soft hole. Chanyeol pants against the back of Baekhyun's neck, breathing in his scent as he fucks his hips down into his ass, sometimes licking the skin there as he hears the smaller let out soft, deep whines.

"More! Chanyeol fuck- need you to fuck me good okay? Make my hole gape with that big puppy cock, baby. I know you can do it."

"Mmph Baekkie fuck-" Chanyeol can't handle the dirty talk, he's too close now. He can feel his knot starting to form, grinding it hard into the small human underneath him, making him scream. "Can I knot you- please!"

"Fuck! Do it puppy, knot your Baekkie okay? Knot Baekkie's tight little hole."

Chanyeol's knot catches inside his rim, locking himself inside Baekhyun's entrance. Baekhyun cums hard as soon as the knot is inside his ass, body shaking from head to toe as his cock shoots out cum all over his bed sheets. Chanyeol can do nothing but grind now, locked inside of Baekhyun's ass.

"Go on puppy, pump your cum into my ass, baby- please" Baekhyun's laying flat against the bed, exhausted but he wants to feel Chanyeol's cum flood his ass, he wants to feel the warmth shoot against his insides.

Chanyeol cums hard. Copious amounts of warm thick seed cover the small human's walls, hole clenching around his cock as the pup nips at the back of Baekhyun's neck. He grinds against the ass below him until he finally settles against Baekhyun's back, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Chanyeol rolls them to their sides, knot still locked inside of Baekhyun's hole as they settle against the sheets. He wraps his arms around the smaller's waist, sniffing his hair as he snuggles his face into the back of Baekhyun's head.

"Thank you, Baekkie. For making me feel good." Chanyeol sounds shy, voice low and timid as he speaks.

"Mmm- you're welcome, baby. Thank you for making me feel good too." Baekhyun laughs as he hears Chanyeol let out a small bark at the pet name. "It's okay if I still call you that, yeah? I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier, baby. Forgive me?"

Baekhyun moves his hand to hold Chanyeol's much larger one, entwining their fingers together as he waits for Chanyeol's answer. 

"Please always call me baby now! I-I like it a lot!" he licks at Baekhyun's neck, happiness now apparent in his voice. "And I forgive you too!"

"Good, baby. Now-" Baekhyun's voice turns serious, his body tensing as he remembers about Kyungsoo. "What the hell are we gonna do about Soo? He's gonna notice something is different when he comes back in a couple of days to pick you up."

"I don't think you need to worry, Baekkie!" Chanyeol giggles. "He's known about my crush on you for a long time and- and that might be why he picked you specifically to watch me."

"Oh that sneaky fuck, he set me up didn't he?"

"Hmph maybe. But is that so bad?" Chanyeol pouts against the back of his neck, puffy lips rubbing across his skin.

"No, I'm- I'm glad you're here with me, baby. I really am." he squeezes at the taller's hand to reassure him.

After they've layed in bed for half an hour talking about nothing and everything, they finally can move. Chanyeol slowly removes his cock from inside of Baekhyun and as soon as he can face the huge puppy, he does. Baekhyun connects their lips, finally, sighing into it as he wraps his arms around the pup's neck, putting all the words he's not good at saying into the kiss. 

After the kiss, it's safe to say Chanyeol doesn't doubt it anymore, Baekkie is his now. His Baekkie.

\- ♡

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i really hope you enjoyed!! ♡


End file.
